


Of apprentices and masters

by Elexa



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elexa/pseuds/Elexa
Summary: Khadgar was glad that they had finally won against the Burning Legion but never, in any other univers, would he have imagined that he, Archmage Khadgar of the Kirin Tor, one of the mightyest mages of Azeroth would be kidnapped. Follow our beloved archmage through out his new adventure, different from any of those he had before.





	1. Chapter 01

Khadgar awakes with an horrible headache and finds himself in ... his old room in Karazhan? He looked around, yes definitely his old room in Karazhan. He lied on his old four poster bed, the midnight blue canopy hung high above him. On his left side, next to the huge window that allowed a view over the death wind pass, stood his desk, overfilled by mountains of books and sheets of paper. To his right, next to the door to his bathroom stood his wardrobe, made out of the same dark wood as the other furniture in his room. Khadgar sits up and goes to the bathroom door. " _This must be a bad dream_ " but upon opening the door he found not some demon lord screaming at him, as he had expected, but only the same bathroom made of marble, that he had known since his youth. He closed the door again and was startled when the door that led out of his room, into the hallway, opened. Moroes entered and closed the door quietly behind him. "Moroes? You are alive? How is that even possible, I saw you dead!" Khadgar squeaked, the absurdity of the situation finally catching up to him.

"Good evening to you too, young master." The sound of the old castellan's voice has the same raspy depth even so his body did not look as half dead as Khadgar remembers. "Now that you are awake, I have you informed that the Magus is awaiting you in the study two floors down. I am sure he will be able to answer all of your questions." With that the ancient man turned around and left Khadgar's room, before he could say anything else.

It took Khadgar a while to grasp the meaning of the sentences and to organizer his thoughts. Thus he hurriedly left the room when he understood that the Magus, Medivh, who he thought he had killed, was awaiting him downstairs. He hurries down the stairs, nearly falling once when he slipped on the stairs, that are to clean for how long he had abandoned the tower. Coming closer to the door that leads to said study, he slows down and carefully sneaks closer to the door. Memories of his last visit resurfacing. <What if it's another trap from the demons? But how could that be, we defeated Sargeras and someone had killed him in the Nether as well. Could it be that the demons already found a new leader?!? But who could possibly be powerful enough?> Khadgar's thought were yet disturbed when he headed soft voices from behind the door. One clearly was the raspy voice of Moroes. The other voice, that was talking rather quickly compared to Moroes was richer and deeper. Shocked Khadgar recognises the voice of Medivh, his former Master. "And what if he does not want to stay?" "I am sure he wants to Sir."  
" He had left after all and did not return!" "Does that surprise you, Master, after all he saw and lost here."

"Maybe he does not even want to see me again, not after what I did to him. Turning him into and old man!" "I strongly believe he will forgive you, after all it was not you but the demons or titan or whatever."

"What do I do if he is furious and hates me! We should stop this Moroes!" "He won't be and he is already on his way to us, I informed him already, Sir.".

At that Khadgar moves away from the door, he had come closer to be able to better listen, straightens up and knocks on the door. Three times. Silence, the conversation on the other side had stopped. "Come in Khadgar." The rich deep voice speaks. Slowly he opens the door, still afraid of what he will find inside.

Upon opening the door, he sees the statue of Moroes stand next to another man. Long black hair bound in a high ponytail falls down over his typical red robe. His beared was neatly trimmed. Before Khadgar stood Medivh, the last Guardian, his former master whom he had killed. He looked just as Khadgar remembered, except, he did look younger, as if some higher power took away some of his years, similar to Moroes.  His hairline at his temple and his beared did not hold any gray.

"Khadgar, Young Trust, it is good to see you awake. I feared that the damage from your transf-..." Medivh began his voice shaking with uncertainty, yet he could not finish his sentences. Khadgar, in a Moment of childish joy over seeing his master again, had run up to him and  had  embraced him. Medivh looked down at the mop of dark hair that pressed itself against his chest and smiled and returned the embrace of his apprentice. "I am glad to see you awake and healthy, my Young Trust." Medivh mumbles into Khadgar's hair and presses a gentle kiss onto his head.

That gesture broke Khadgar's Trance of joy and with Horror he realized what he was doing and what he had done and what happened. He could not stop the blush that was creeping up his head and carefully he distangles himself from the embrace and steps back. "Medivh? Is it truly you?" He asks, his voice strangely high in his own ears. "But how could that be? I .. I killed you with my own Hands, you shoul-... shouldn't be alive!" Voice shaking with fear and sadness he guardedly Stretches out his Hand and touches his masters arm. The robe soft and warm beneath his fingers. Shocked to realize the his master was indeed alive he looked into his masters face, into those jade green eyes that held, thank the light, no fel poisoning.

"It is me Young Trust, and I will answer all of your questions as good as I am able to. Now let us take a seat, your Body may be Young again, however I will not risk you falling over out of shock. Moroes, would it be able that we receive some Snacks and something to drink from The kitchen?" He turned to Moroes who still stood faithfully at his side. After he got his command, he bowed to Medivh, "I will see to it, Sir" and left the study, closing the door behind him.  
"Now, Young Trust, let us sit down." Medivh leads to one of the two wine red sofas in the study that were placed in front of the fireplace.  
With a flick of his hand Medivh starts a fire inside it and let's himself down on the other sofa.  
"Now, Khadgar, what urgent questions plague your mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

Warily Khadgar leans back on the sofa, eyes constantly fixed on the older mage. The fear that Medivh suddenly might revel himself to be just another dreadlord was still prominent. And if he is honest with himself, he does not really know what would frighten him more. The chance that there could be another dreadlord five feet away from him or the chance that his master, that he had killed was back from the dead.

Meanwhile, Medivh raises one brow in question after he got no answer from Khadgar. "Young Trust? Did you hear me? Did you hear what I asked?" His voice was soft, he did not want to scare his boy away, not now, not when he had the chance to right his past wrongs.  
However he might as well just have shouted at Khadgar, for it would surely had the same effect.

Khadgar winced and nearly jumped a feet high after being jerked from his thoughts by Medivh. Blue eyes wide and shocked he licked at Medivh, but which one was it. The back from the dead, or the dreadlord one. And did he hear from comets raining from the sky. No it couldn't be they had defeated the Legion. Were they already back? Khadgar feels panik come up inside him. That opposite of him surely was another dreadlord if the Legion was attacking again. He has to get away, has to call the others. >Are they even still alive?< Suddenly he sensed a movement on his right side. The dreadlord Medivh stretched out his hand to touch his shoulder. >No! NO! I will NEVER be a Legion's pawn< he shots up, stumbling backwards away from the dreadlord that still pretends to be Medivh. "Never!" Khadgar's voice panicked yet still higher than he was used to. He yanked both arms up and before the Medivh-Dreadlord could react he let out an arcane explosion. The force of his own cast took him by surprise and he flies backwards, crushes into one of Karazhan's massive walls and topples to the ground. The last thing he sees is Medivh rushing towards him >he didn't vanish, does that mean he is no dreadlord? And the attack! It stoped. There is only silence<, before his vision faded and he lost consciousness.

Medivh watches his Young Trust for a while, cowering on the couch, mind racing and eyes twitching, unfocused blue eyes that just had stared at him nervously were now rushing throughout the room panicked.

"Khadgar? Young Trust? Please talk to me" his voice once again soft but now shaking with fear. This time he got no response at all, no crunching, nothing. Slowly he scoots closer to Khadgar and stretches out his hand to touch his boy. To do anything to calm him down. Suddenly Khadgar's eyes focus on his hand and before Medivh can mutter any soothing words Khadgar stands up, yanks his hands up and fires an arcan explosion. Medivh is wrenched backwards, away from Khadgar. So are the couches and any other furniture in the room. Horrified Medivh watches Khadgar flies backwards, against a wall than crash to the ground. Medivh hurries to his side and sees his eyes closing. "Young Trust? Can you hear me?" Again no response. He shakes him softly, again nothing happens. Carefully he lifts him in his arms. "Moroes!" Medivh shouts. The minutes it takes for Moroes to appear, with the snacks his master had previously ordered, appear like an eternity to the Magus. "I see that you have changed your mind regarding the snacks and ..." at this the castellan looks around the room "... regarding the location of the furniture." Medivh gave his servant a look that clearly said that now is not the time for sarcasm. "Please light the fireplace in my chamber and bring those snacks. Also bring me peacebloom, emerald powder and mana dust." Then he left the study, Khadgar in his arms and Moroes hot on his heels. Up the tower they went until they stepped into Medivh's chambers. There he lays Khadgar on his bed and begins to draw runes in a circle around the bed. Meanwhile Moroes had set down the snacks on a small table that was pushed against one wall, had left the room, gathered the ingredients and had returned. Medivh takes the peacbloom and emerald powder and hones the runes with them. Then he takes the mana dust and slathers Khadgar's forehead with it. He takes a step back and begins to cast. The runes come shimmering to life and the circle begins to glow.

Khadgar awakes with a horrible headache. As if someone tries to rip out his brain. Slowly he opens his eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the bright light around him. > What strange lamps. They have such an purple glow, so similar to the arcane. Wait. Purple light around me that glows like the arcane? An incantation circle!< Shocked he looks to his left and sees Medivh casting, indeed, in an incantation circle.  
However, before he is able to escape the circle and Medivh, the pain in his head becomes to strong and again he loses consciousness.

Medivh finishes the incantation and stumbles backwards. "Will it work, Sire?" Moroes asks beside him, handing him a mana potion. " I hope so, Moroes. I truly do." With that he went to the adjoining bathroom and gets a wet cloth to wash of the remaining mana dust on his Young Trust's forehead. " Only time can tell if it does, my friend, only time can tell." Medivh's eyes linger a moment longer on the youth lieing on his bed. "I will go down to the library, get me when he begins to wake up." With those words to his servant Medivh leaves the room behind.


	3. Chapter 03

Meanwhile, on another continent, people began to panik. Archmage Khadgar had gone missing two weeks ago. It was nothing unusual for the archmage to be gone for a week without notice but normally he would send some sort of messenger to his collogues and champions. So when after a week no messenger arrived people began to frown. After a week and a half they started to complain. And now, after two full weeks they began to panik. "He might be one of the most powerful mages that ever lived but even he is only human." They would say. Especially the members of the Kirin Tor were worried, thus they send out scouts to Zangarra and Shattrath to search for the missing mage. But both scouts returned without any clue about the whereabouts of the archmage. Desperately the called together all their allies to help them find their leader.  
"The troops in Northend and Pandaria also report that they haven't found any clues." Kale finishes his report. He and the other members of the council of six, now five, as well as Jaina Proudmoor and the leaders of the alliance, high king Anduin Wrynn, and of the horde, warchief Sylvanas Windrunner, meet once a week in the violet citadel.

"So" Sylvanas begins "we have found nothing and only lost more time. Is that the conclusion?" Grim nods from the other participants answered her rethorical question. "Well then" she continued " let me make a suggestion. Among my people is also a woman that calls herself 'Garona Halforcen' she came to me yesterday and said that she might have an idea where our missing archmage is. I could let her be called to Dalaran and she could share her idea with all of us."  "Halforcen you say?" King Anduin asks. "The same 'Halforcen' that killed my grandfather and tried to kill Archmage Khadgar himself on multiple occasions? I don't want that monsters anywhere near me."  "Do not worry, high king, the Kirin Tor will ensure your safety." Spoke archmage Modera. "But please let her come before our council, I fear it might be one of the last ways to find Khadgar at all." "Fine, but if anyone is hurt, archmagi, the Kirin Tor will be made responsible." Warned the king. "The Kirin For agree to this. Warchief Sylvanas please let that woman be brought here." Answered another member of the council.  
Three ours later Garona Halforcen stood before the council. Now, pray tell us what your idea on the whereabout of our dear Khadgar is, orc." Jaina spoke lightly. Garona sneered at her in reply than turned to the archmagi of the Kirin Tor. "The tower" she says. "Troops have been send to Zangarra before they could not find him their." Jaina's lips curled up into a mocking smile. "I ain't talking 'bout that tower" Garona answered "the other, bigger one." "You mean Karazhan" says Modera, " But no one can enter Karazhan except Khadgar and Medivh." "It got no door. It only wouldn't be able to recognize that we are no enemy. It probably will attack us." objects Garona. "Just to be clear. You want us to search for Khadgar in a tower that will attack us and of which we know close to nothing if it's layout?" Kale asks. "I could accompany you." Says Garona "I've spend some weeks there, back then." "Fine, but I can't come along, my people need me as their King right now." Intervenes Anduin " so do mine, however I surely can send some of my champions to assist you." Agrees Sylvanas. "So will I" confirms Anduin.  "Alright I will accompany those champions. Kalec, Jaina, will you join us?" Asks Modera. A nod of both finalize that decision. "Then we three will stay behind and manage the Kirin Tor while your away." Said the other three council members.

It took them three more days to get ready for their journey. The last problem to solve was 'how they would get to Karazhan'. They tried to contact the Violet Eye to be teleported to the tower, however their reports stated that teleportation this close to the tower were never precise and therefore dangerous.  
So they planned to teleport to the Nethergarde Keeps.  
After they teleported there the rode on horses towards the border of the Deathwind Pass and from then on they walked by foot.  
The path that lead to Karazhan was narrow and overgrown. Oftentimes the path broke down into the valley deep below them making it small enough that one person barely could pass. On this narrow path, that clung firmly to the spike like mountains and had many sharp bends, they approached the tower which was not yet in sight.  
"What happened here?" Garona shouted when they saw the tower for the first time. The tower itself was glowing with magic, front glowing white. Above it's highest spire mana from the let lines, which were visible around the tower, was bundled and flew into it. "It looks like a small version of the Nexus but how is that even possible?" Kalec called out. "It had always been strange, even back then. Don't trust it and don't believe anything it shows you" Garona said her voice dreadful. Her temper had gotten worse the closer they got to the tower, she was apparently the only member that was not excited over entering Karazhan.  
Arriving at the foot of the great tower they had planned to stay one night with the violet eye outside of Karazhan to venture into it well rested. But now that they did arrive they only found the dead bodies of the magi of the violet eye. There bodies were badly burned and were scattered around the camp. "What happened here? Who did this?" a alliance champion asks kneeing down beside beside one dead body. "More important, since when are they dead?" Asks a horde champion, an orc with brown skin and a huge battleaxe on his back. Careless he kicked one of the burned bodies and only grunted when it became dust beneath his boot. "Far longer then we think. Then, who wrote the reports for the archmagi?" No one knew the answer.  
"Maybe we should just leave?" Garona asks, already turning the way they came. "No" Modera says "Especially now we have to inspect the tower."

At that moment they saw a young man, around 15 years old, stretch his head out of the lit-up windows to or three floors above them. His hair was a black mess but his eyes were a kind of blue that every member of the party had only seen once. Garona 'Garona gasp "Khadgar?" confirmed their last thought. The boy did not seem to have heard them. "Leave now, before my father sees you and burns you as well. Go! Or you will share their fate!" He softly calls down to them. His eyes widen in alarm as they do not flee away from the tower but inside of it.


	4. Chapter 04

Inside Karazhan the air is warmer than outside. Servants are rushing past them to and from the doorway to their right over to assumedly were the stable and the forge are, it smells like it. None of them notice their arrival, everybody is to busy with their task. Except one man. Dressed in a long brown cloak a lantern in his left hand. He stands in front of a huge gateway made off great white pillars. Behind him a staircase, made of white marble adorned with crimson carpet leading upstairs, is visible. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but I have to ask who you are. Neither the Master nor the young Master are awaiting guests." Although his voice is loud and strong he does not interrupt the other servants in their doing.  
"We are archmagi from the Kirin Tor and champions of Azeroth. We are looking for a dear friend of ours. His name is Khadgar, leader and archmage of the Kirin Tor" Modera says. The man eyes them suspiciously:"Archmagi of the Kirin Tor you say? And you are looking for the young Master? Do you belong to the others?"  
"Others?" One of the alliance champions asks. "Have their been others before us that searched for Khadgar?" "While I don't know if they were searching specifically for the young Master, there surely have been others before you. You should find their remains outside." While saying that, the man bring out a small and slim dagger from one of his coat pockets, "They were snooping around this the Master punished them for that and he ordered me to call him if any new spies should arrive. Now answer me: do you belong to them?" In his left hand appears all of a sudden a filigrane Bell made of silver and glowing dimly with magic.  
"No! We don't be long to those. We simply came to search for Khadgar. We are friends if his." Grunted the orc .

"Friends of the youngMaster? Don't make me laugh! And how so? The young Master hasn't leftthe tower since his arrival all those years ago." They watched himget ready for battle and did so too, "Now answer me truthfully: Whoare you and what do you want in Karazhan if not spy on us?!"

However, before they couldstart fighting, the heard soft and hurried steps rushing down thestairs behind the man.And the man must have heardthe as well, because he spuns around and falls down on one knee.

A young lad comes through thegateway, not older than 18 years. It is the same young man they hadseen outside. Who they had recognized as Khadgar. Now, that they see them upcloser it becomes clear that the boy must belong to some nobleFamily.His mob ofdark hair is unruly, yet it is shining in a way that gives away thatit is cared for on a daily basis. And his clothes are so expertlymade that even a bloodelfe would be envious. He is wearing a deepblue tunic that matches his eyes, is getting darker dear the hem andgoes down till above his knee. It is embroidered with delicate silverembroideries that make the tunic shimmer when it's owner moves. Inaddition to that he is wearing plain grey trousers and black boots,that go up to half his shin, which are of no lesser quality than thetunic. Above his tunic the lad is wearing a grey-blue cloak that isbelted in front of his chest by a silver brooch in form of a raven'shead, the one visible eye is made of a blue glittering gemstone.

"Berthold,what is going on here?" he asks while mentioning Berthold to riseagain. "These outsiders here tried to enter the tower withoutpermission. I was just about to call your father, young Master."Says the man while raising.

"Nowthere surely is no need for this. I don't see a problem with themstaying for one night. It is already getting dark outside and youknow how hard the nights outside of Karazhan are,no?" He lookedquestioningly at the servant who lightly bowed in answer, "as yousay, young Master."

"Come now, friends. I will show you to your quarters for the night" the lad says turns around and goes the way he came from. They quickly follow him up the stairs behind Berthold. Thy pass a huge hall lighted by chandeliers and adorned by balconies, near each wall stand arcane guards. "To our left is the banquet hall and the kitchen.Every meal will be served there, including dinner later on." They hear the lad say with a voice that is much higher than Khadgar's but still his. They follow him up another set of stairs and through another hall, and still there were arcane guards placed all around."To your left are the balconies of the other hall..." 'Khadgar says before he turns right into a small hallway that ends in a huge corridor. In the left walls are doors that lead to the guest rooms and opposite of each door stands another guard. Khadgar enters the first room on the left waits until they enter and closes the door behind them. "Now, all guest rooms are fairly similar. And you are free to chose. As long as father has not officially declared you as guest I would not advise you to explore the tower higher than the opera house. Otherwise you will probably run into the Curator, who will recognize you as enemies and therefore kill you." He turned to them, an apologizing smile on is lips. "Please excuse the security standards that my father has set. He is the Guardian and has seen many disturbing things in his life and only wants to keep me and the servants safe." 

"But before I let you explore the tower, I have questions that you have to answer me." Khadgar's face lights up with excitement. "You said you are from the Kirin Tor, so you have seen Azeroth, right? Then, is Dalaran really a flying city? Do orcs really come from another world?And have you really fought against the evil titan Sargeras?" his voice is nearly cracking with curiosity.

"Khadgar?"Kalec is the first to answer, "Of course, all of that is true, you have seen it with your own eyes." he says, voice filled with fear.

"Only in books. Father does not allow me to leave Karazhan or the Death Wind Pass." Khadgar whispers, looking down.

"What are you talking about, Khadgar?" Garona asks quietly, "what happened to you, that you forgot all that you experienced?" when suddenly a horrible idea dawned on her.

Unfortunately,before she could warn the others, the door flew open.

"What is the meaning of this?" roars a deep voice.


End file.
